Total Disses
by 1 Crazy Burnette Goddess
Summary: With the Divas Championship losing its credibility because of the new reality show, Total Divas, AJ Lee has had enough and decides to cut a very truthful promo. Everyone in the locker room is happy that she spoke the truth, but the Total Divas aren't too thrilled about it. With her friends, The Shield by her side, how will AJ rise up to the occasion?
1. AJ Cuts A Promo

AJ Lee couldn't stand it - she wasn't in the match card tonight. Brie Bella versus Natalya in a Summerslam rematch was going to occur tonight. She just didn't understand it. AJ was Divas Champion and yet, these no talented bimbos were over shining her. AJ faced the mirror and looked at her reflection. Sure, she wasn't the most prettiest or fittest or tallest or most dazzling. AJ had something that would trump all of that - she had talent and best of all, she had the Divas Championship on her waist. And yet, the Divas Division wasn't getting the recognition that it rightfully deserved. Ever since coming from a loss from Kaitlyn and Dolph Ziggler at Summerslam, nothing has happened with her. Her boredom has reached its peak and last night, she had found herself watching Total Divas. The Bellas with their daddy problems, Cameron and Naomi breaking up and getting back together and Natalya and her issues with her pathetic boyfriend. Honestly, is this what she is left doing.

So there AJ found herself watching this horrible Divas match. She would do anything to get out there and wrestle. Unlike those Total Divas, AJ came to wrestle. Those Total Divas only want the glitz and glamour of professional wrestling. They want to be able to travel the world for free. AJ didn't have an easy life - she slept in the streets and had nothing in her life once. Now look at AJ, she's living her dream. Who'd ever knew that that one girl that got so emotional meeting Lita would be the one and true savior of the Divas Division? AJ knew that and she always vowed that she wouldn't be like Lita.

That she would be _better_ than Lita and all those other Divas that paved the way for women like her.

"Hey AJ," AJ, who was sitting on a crate shifted her attention from the television to The Shield - there stood Dean Ambrose, along with Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns.

AJ smiled at The Shield. AJ and The Shield have been very good friends ever since they came up to the main roster from developmental and also known as NXT. Surprisingly, she was one of the only Divas that could withstand them. AJ was never intimidated of anyone, especially The Shield. "Hey, Dean, Seth, Roman," with every name that she said, she looked at each Shield member. "Good job out there." she complimented, referring to The Shield, being security for Triple H.

"Thanks, we know our greatness." Seth cockily said with a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Roman asked the black widow in disbelief. He thought that AJ should be in the ring competing, _not_ backstage socializing with them.

AJ looked back at the television to Natalya versus Brie Bella and frowned. She should be out there...competing. "I'm not on the card tonight." she shyly responded.

Dean shook his head with disapproval. "That's such an injustice," he stated coldly. "You want us to do something about it?" he joked. AJ found it amazing how one minute, he could be as cold as ice and in the next minute, he could joke around with her.

AJ gave a small smile. "Nah, I'm good," she giggled. "Thanks for asking though."

Roman looked at the television and sighed. "Brie can't wrestle for shit - she didn't get any of Daniel's wonderful wrestling ability."

"I can't believe that Natalya is stuck wrestling these no good Divas. You should do something about it." Seth suggested with a pat on the back to AJ.

"I don't know if I should," AJ was very hesitant. It would be considered a very gutsy thing for her to do. Could she pull off such a thing? It would take the spotlight off those awful Total Divas and back to where actual talent was. "Should I inject myself in their business?" she asked The Shield.

Dean slugged his muscular arm around AJ. "Wherever the wind takes you," he left her hanging.

* * *

AJ thought about it. The Shield was right - she should do something about that. She has been sick of these Total Divas taking all the camera time from Divas that have worked their butts off to be a champion. There was no chance in hell that the reality show would become more relevant than The Divas Championship. AJ would not allow that to ever happen.

So, she was going to make the most of her opportunities.

"You're absolutely right." she jumped off the crate and hugged each Shield member. She went to the gorilla and asked for the production guy to play her theme. She didn't care if those Total Divas were still in the ring - she had to get something off her chest. Her theme played as she came walking out with her Divas Championship on her left shoulder and a microphone in her right hand. She stood on top of the ramp, ready to cut a promo that she's been meaning to cut for the longest time.

"OMG, you guys. I just watched last night's episode of Total Divas, AND it was insane! Oh my gosh, The Bellas with dealing with their obvious daddy issues. The Funkadactyls broke up and got back together again. Natalya's fiancée isn't much of a man and the other two were also there. It was great, it really was. And, it was the end of the world and it's only Sunday nights on the E! Network!" AJ did her best mocking a fan girl.

The cast of Total Divas were looking at AJ stunned - The Bellas and Eva Marie were beyond angry at AJ and The Funkadactyls and Natalya were stunned and upset at the truth that came out of AJ's mouth. The WWE Universe began to chant 'AJ, AJ, AJ' - this was exactly what AJ wanted people to react. The attention was on the actual talent.

"Do you want to know what I see when I look at that ring? Honestly? A bunch of cheap, interchangeable, expendable, useless women," AJ's truthful words, weren't enough for The Bellas, who kept telling her to say that to their faces. "Woman, who have turned to reality television because they just weren't gifted enough to become actresses. And, they weren't just talented enough to be champion," AJ raised her title up in the air and placed it back on her shoulder.

"I have done more in one year than all of you have done in your collective careers. I have saved your Divas Division. I have shattered glass ceilings. I have broken down doors. Why? So a bunch of ungrateful, stiff, plastic, mannequins can waltz on through without much as a thank you? You guys can't even go backstage and shake my hand and look me in the eye because you know that I've worked my entire life to get here. I GAVE my life to this and you were just handed fifteen minutes of fame. I didn't get here because I was cute, or because I came from a famous wrestling family, or because I sucked up to the right people. I got here because I am good. I earned this championship and you know what how many red carpets you guys wanna walk in your four thousand dollar, ridiculous heels, you will never be able to lace up my Chuck Taylors. You are all worthless, excuses for women and you will never be able to touch me. And that is reality." And, in the words of CM Punk, pipebomb and AJ drops the microphone carelessly.

The Total Divas were angry at this petite champion. They wanted the opportunity to shut her mouth up for everything that she said. AJ skipped around the upper part of the ramp, before going backstage.

* * *

The Shield had paid attention to AJ's promo backstage. "Isn't she remarkable?" Seth asked his two stable mates.

Roman and Dean nodded in agreement.

This promo was going to turn the Divas Division in a different direction.

* * *

_What do you think? Should I continue it? If so, It might be a little fan fic. I've always wanted to do an AJ/The Shield story. :) Please, fave, follow and review! :)_


	2. Every Action Causes A Chain Reaction

AJ walked through the curtain into a bunch of applause backstage. She was absolutely amazed with the response to her promo. They actually liked it? Wait...they actually paid attention to the Divas Division? AJ stood there, not only was she amazed, she was also humbled. The Superstars in the locker room didn't just like her promo - they loved it! And, this was the AJ that they can take serious. It wasn't the AJ, who slept around the locker room. It was an independent, vocal AJ Lee . This was the AJ Lee that everyone has been waiting for.

AJ placed her hand over her heart, speechless. "Thank you, all!" she told them loudly. "It was about damn time that someone put those Total Divas in their places." she walked proudly through the path of Superstars. On the way to her destination, she did get a few praises from management, but those weren't the group of people that she hoped that she pleased. She went inside the electrical room, but before entering, she looked at her directions before entering the room. There they stood - the men she wanted to please.

She looked at The Shield.

"You did amazing!" Seth was the first one to respond to her promo. The look in Seth's face was wonderful, everyone could tell that he was extremely proud of AJ. He wrapped his arms around AJ for a hug.

"Now that is how you take care of an injustice." Dean walked over to high five the petite champion.

"Where the hell did that AJ come from? I mean, you were so incredible!" Roman was amazed by her promo. Sure, he was sometimes a man of few words, but he could find many words to describe AJ and the promo she gave to the Total Divas.

Now, these were the praises that she wanted to get from them. AJ only cared about what her close friends thought of her promo. And, they loved it. That clearly made her happy. But, she was really happy that it gave everyone to talk about the Divas Division. However, she feels like those Total Divas aren't going to give her that same reaction that she got from everyone else. AJ's prepared for all the threats to be dished out to her. She was Divas Champion, she can face anything or any threats.

"Thank you, guys. I spoke the truth, but I know that it won't be the last time those talentless bimbos make a mockery of the Divas Division." AJ acknowledged.

"Don't worry, you're one of the best singles champions WWE has at this moment." Seth patted the belt, which laid on her shoulder, while AJ smiled.

"Are you saying I am not the best singles champion WWE has at this moment?" Dean crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at Seth. Dean that he made it clear that he was the best singles champion at this moment.

Seth looked at Dean and began stuttering, struggling to make a response. Dean was a very intimidating man, who could also be very psychotic.

AJ giggled. "Dean, he meant to say 'best single, female champion in the WWE at this moment'. You're just the best singles champion period."

Dean nodded. "Damn right I am and don't any of you forget it." and then a phone rang. Dean reached inside the pocket of his pants and pulled out his phone. He pressed a button and put it by his ear. "Ambrose." he answered and went to take the call in a private location.

"So, what other things are you planning to do next, AJ? Please do explain what's on your devious little mind." Seth pulled out a chair from under the table and sat on it. The back of the chair was pressed against his chest.

"Well, if I told you what's on my mind next, then, you wouldn't react the way you would if you didn't see it coming." AJ planted herself on the top of the table and twirled a strand of her hair.

"Awe, you're not planning of giving us secrets? I thought we were friends, AJ." Seth pouted sarcastically.

AJ rolled her eyes mockingly. "Don't be a baby, Rollins. I don't beg you guys about when you plan to attack your opponents. Let me have some of my secrets to myself."

"That is true. She doesn't beg to us about our next attacks. Just let her have this one secret to herself." Roman agreed with AJ.

"Alright, I'll let you have this one secret. I'll find out what goes on in your devious little mind eventually." Seth agreed.

Dean approached the group as soon as he hung up his phone. "That was Hunter, boys. He needs us right now." he announced.

Roman and Seth nodded and began to grab their belongings.

As soon as Seth was done collecting his belongings, he went to AJ. "Just stay here and don't leave until the main event." Seth ordered. It didn't make sense, AJ was a big girl, and could protect herself. Seth had always been so protective of her, along with the rest of The Shield.

"I can protect myself fine. I don't need you guys protecting me." AJ insisted looking at Seth and then Roman and Dean.

"We need you to be safe. So stay put until the whole roster has to come out." Dean ordered and that was the end of the discussion because Dean and the rest of The Shield, left the room.

Being in a electrical room is not fun at all. There's nothing to do, but read. AJ grabbed some random comic book and began reading it.

* * *

The Total Divas were in the Divas locker room after what had transpired out there in the ring. Brie and Nikki were furious. How dare AJ disrespect them like that. Brie sat herself next to Eva Marie on the couch. Eva had been crying for the last twenty minutes. She hated for people to see her cry, but couldn't help the emotions from flowing out of her eyes.

"I try so hard to gain approval around here and for her to say that I have no talent and that I am just breaks me down." this was the first thing that Eva had said in the twenty minutes that she had been crying. Her mascara was down to her cheeks as she looked at Brie.

"Don't listen to what AJ says," Brie advised her in the calmest way possible. "She's crazy. She likes to go around saying that we kissed up to the right people to get to where we are today, but she's basically dated everyone in the entire locker room. She doesn't know what she's talking about."

Nikki had been pacing back and fourth across the locker room with her phone in her hand, typing away. She was very eager to give someone a piece of her mind. First, she had ranted to her boyfriend, John Cena, who told her not to do anything that she might later regret. Nikki isn't considering John's advice one bit. And second, she felt like she had to be the bigger person and give a piece of her mind - over the internet.

"There," Nikki announced to the entire locker room when she submitted her tweet. She thought that these tweets were finally going to shut AJ Lee and put her in her place. "Look at the tweet we sent." she motioned between her and Brie when she said, 'we' and then, she motioned for the other Total Divas to come and look at the tweets that she sent.

The tweets read:

_**AJ remember you would be nothing if WWE didn't partner you up with every top guy. Try being a diva that makes it on your own. #RAW**_

_**Also, bringing up my Dad AJ will b something u will regret. Btw how r ur parents like? Oh wait we hear you sob about it all the time. #RAW**_

_**Lastly 4 the jealous 1 AJ try defendin ur title & know we all have had a tough road 2 get here. Don't 4get the bad things u did 2 be here.**_

Natalya looked at Nikki's tweets and shook her head. That first tweet that she had posted just proved that Nikki and Brie were a bunch of idiots. She thought that she shouldn't be talking about making it on their own when they're in a relationship with the two top guys in the was quite hilarious how those two believed that they were getting their points across, when in reality, they are making themselves out to be more stupider than they already were.

"Wow Nikki," Natalya began. "You did indeed show her something." she gave them a huge smile and patted Nikki on the back.

"You show her which Divas rule this division!" Cameron encouraged Nikki. Nikki smiled evilly.

"Feel free to tweet something for yourself. Give AJ Lee a piece of your mind." Nikki smirked at Cameron, who nodded as her brain started to find the proper words for her to respond to AJ's words.

"I don't know if it's good to say a bunch of things to get yourself noticed around here. We need to be careful about what we type because it will be used as fuel for the drama." Naomi didn't like the thought of throwing insults to our current Divas Champion. She really had some respect for AJ, even though after all the mean things that she said about Total Divas.

"Come on, Naomi. Do you want AJ to get the last word? Do you want AJ to get away with all the mean things she has said about us. We might no get along, but AJ Lee is one common enemy that we can agree that she can't be champion for no longer." Nikki tried explaining to Naomi.

"Yeah, but this can't be a good thing." Naomi still wasn't convinced with what The Bellas were trying to do.

"Nikki, I'll be right back. I have to do something." Brie stood up and left the locker room. She continued to walk the hallway and find the Superstars' locker room. She had intentions of finding Daniel. She finally found the locker room and knocked on the door.

Brie stood there patiently waiting, until the door opened, to find Daniel on the other side. "Brie, are you okay. I was shocked about what happened. Are you okay?" he was just doing his job by being a very concern boyfriend to Brie.

Brie stood there, she couldn't believe that she was going to ask him this, but she felt like she had to do something to AJ. "I need you to do something for me."

* * *

_What could Brie want Daniel to do for her?_ _Please favorite, follow and review! :)_


	3. The Total Beatdown

"You want me to do _what_?" Daniel asked his girlfriend, Brie when she had told him what she wanted him to do.

"I want you to make her suffer!" Brie said in an angry tone. She couldn't believe the things that AJ said about her, Nikki, the cast of Total Divas, but most of all, she had the guts to talk about her father? Her estranged father? Her father that she didn't have a good relationship with until recently? "She brought up my father, I can't just do nothing about it!" she threw herself on the bench.

"Brie, you need to think about your actions, before you do them. I am not going to scare AJ. Of course, she's a little on the crazy side, but I don't want to hurt her one bit." Daniel didn't like AJ - let's just be straight forward with that. But, he would never hurt a woman. Hurting a woman wasn't part of his nature. However, it seems like a way that Brie makes her life useful.

Brie groaned. "Fine, you don't have to do that. I'll find a better way to punish AJ," she stood up from the bench and went for the door. "Good luck in the main event tonight, I'll be making sure to watch you real closely." she winked at him, before leaving.

* * *

A week had pass and Brie had been working on a plan to get back at AJ for not only dissing Total Divas and how she kissed up to the right kind of people, but to her bringing up things so personal and sensitive to her, that it brought tears to her eyes. Meanwhile, AJ is with The Shield in the electrical room. She figured that she would get some time to spend with her friends tonight, before they have to work tonight and protect Hunter.

"How does it feel working for the big boss man?" AJ asked The Shield, while they slide on their protective vests. AJ was sitting on the table her Divas Championship on her lap.

"It's good that we're finally being used for something big," Dean answered. "However, Orton isn't my favorite person to work with."

AJ giggled. "Awe Dean, it looked like you and Randy were becoming the best of friends." she mocked him.

Dean scuffed. "I can't believe that you think that I would be best friends with Orton. We've triple powerbomed that guy more times than Daniel Bryan says 'yes' in one night." he didn't consider that he was being close friends with Orton - this was just a part of business for him. This is what all of this was - business and being dedicated to the mission.

"I bet that they tweet each other." Seth teased with a chuckle.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I don't use my fucking twitter, Rollins." he informed him.

"Whatever, Dean..." Seth responded, still chuckling.

"Besides AJ, what do you have planned on your devious little mind? I'm intrigued with what you have planned out." Dean asked with smug look on his face. He loved being nosy - especially with AJ. Sometimes, AJ kept things to herself and would never open up about them.

AJ smiled crazily, which was a message that it was something good. "I'm going out to the ring and putting myself right in front of those talentless bimbos. I want them to fear at the sight of me. I want them to feel envious because they will never match up to me. Those women are beneath me and if they dare lay their hands on me, this black widow is going to snap!" she explained her plan, letting Seth and Dean soak it in.

"Damn, you're so sinister. I like it. I'm hoping that everything works out for you." Seth wished her luck and gave her a hug. AJ smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of myself." she assured them.

"Are you sure that you don't want us to have your back, while out there?" Roman, who had just arrived into the electrical room, asked.

AJ shook her head. "I don't want to stir any trouble with you guys. You aren't deserving to be in my drama and you should know, I have _a lot_ of drama. Just worry about Hunter, Stephanie and Orton. I am a big girl and I can take care of myself.

"Just be safe." was all that Dean had to say to her before leaving the electrical room. Seth gave AJ a stare if assurance before following Dean out of the room and Roman followed after them.

* * *

Natalya, Brie and Naomi were currently in the ring, ready to compete for an opportunity at AJ's Divas Championship. The rest of the cast of Total Divas was ring side supporting their own friends. AJ's theme played throughout the arena, AJ came skipping down the ramp with her Divas Championship on her left shoulder. She raised her title to the women that had a chance to face her, also skipping past Eva Marie and Nikki Bella, who all stared at her. AJ planted herself in a black cushioned chair next to JBL and put on her headphones, planning to do some commentary.

"AJ, which one of these three women would you like to face for your Divas Title?" Michael Cole asked her during the match.

"That's like asking who's the skinniest kid at the fat cave." AJ responded to Cole's idiotic question.

"Glad you changed your tune over the past seven days." Cole acknowledged, while Brie began to dominate the match.

"Yeah, there's not one woman in that ring that is capable and deserving of this title." AJ said, while looking at the match.

"All of these women in and around the ring, you called and I quote 'cheap, expendable, and useless last week'..." Cole reminded AJ, while Brie pushed Naomi off the apron.

"Yeah, they're petty, they're selfish, they're too dumb to know what's good for business. They don't deserve this." AJ felt strongly about this. Wrestling is AJ's first and only love, these women only want to be actresses - wrestling was a second love for them. AJ can't stand having Divas like The Bellas disgrace the Divas Division. Hell, Naomi and Natalya won't make this championship even better.

Towards the end of the match, Brie connects with a springboard to Natalya, but Natalya is able to pick up Brie and Naomi connects with a rear view, knocking the two Divas to the ground. AJ has had enough - she couldn't bear watching this match. Women, who were cheap, expendable and useless, waste some valuable camera time. AJ takes off her head set and breaks up the cover, attacking Naomi in the process. She was angry, none of these women deserved to have a Divas Championship match with her, she couldn't let any of this happen.

"None of you deserve my title. None of you do!" AJ screamed at the beaten Divas. Brie grabbed AJ by her hair and pushed her to the ground, stomping on her a few times. Brie saw this as an opportunity to get back at AJ for the things that she said last week. AJ does her best to fight back, but Naomi begins to attack AJ and then Natalya gets involved. The ref rang the bell three more times, but the Total Divas wouldn't stop their assault on the petite champion. When they figured that AJ had enough suffering done to her, Brie leaves the ring, her red lipstick smearing around her lip area. The Total Divas made it up the ramp to look at AJ on the floor defeated, holding her stomach in pain.

AJ just suffered a total beatdown.

* * *

The Shield saw the attack on their friend from backstage. Dean shook his head disappointed. He knew that AJ wouldn't be able to take care of herself with the entire Total Divas cast in the ring. Seth looked worried, AJ was their friend and he hated to see her beaten up.

"We should have been out there..." Seth had hurt in his voice. He was also angry at the fact that AJ wasn't able to handle those Total Divas by herself.

"I know we should have." Dean responded.

"Let's go and help our friend." Roman suggested, gesturing for Dean and Seth to come to them.

* * *

_Whenever AJ said for The Shield not to help her, they're always willing to give a helping hand to their friend. Please fave follow and review! :)_


	4. AJ's Alliance

"I didn't want you guys to help me last night," AJ told The Shield, strictly. She didn't want them to save her. She didn't want people to think of her as someone that didn't know how to defend herself. "I want to prove to everyone that I can take care of my battles and to have the three of you help me to the medical room wasn't what I wanted. Hell, if I had to be carried out the ring in a stretcher, I would have let that happen. Dean, Seth, Roman, if I say 'don't help me' I expect you to do that!" AJ raised the tone of her voice, to sound like she was screaming.

"So, you want us to let you continue getting your ass beat. Listen AJ, you're fighting a war all alone. That's an injustice itself. Would it kill you that we care about you enough not to let anyone hurt you?" Dean asked, trying to reason with his stubborn friend.

"AJ, it made me sick to my stomach watching Brie, Naomi and Natalya attack you. You need to think about what you are doing, before you go and do it." Seth agreed with what Dean was saying. AJ really needed to think her plans through, before she does something stupid like that. She could have gotten seriously hurt. Hell, her career could have ended because of that stupid move of getting back at those Total Divas that wanted their precious camera time and worst of all, they wanted her Divas Championship.

"I understand that my plan backfired. Now, I have a fatal four way match for the Divas Championship to worry about. I'd rather face Layla, Alicia, Aksana. Hell, I'd rather face man arms for this championship! This hasn't been a good week for me. I understand that and I want to inform all of you that I have everything in control." AJ didn't want The Shield to worry about anything.

"Are you 100 percent sure that you don't want us to have your back? It's no bother at all really. Just say the words and we'll be there for you." Roman thought that AJ just hated asking them for help. He couldn't blame her, he hated asking for help too. Roman hoped that AJ did have everything in her control and that everything was going to be fine with her. Seeing her beaten up last night, he began to be very concerned for her. If something were to happen to AJ - let's just not get into detail with that.

"I'm sure." AJ said with little confidence in her voice.

"Just say that you need our help and we'll be there." Dean told her, with a little concern in his voice. But, you still heard his seriousness in it.

AJ nodded and got off the table and walked out of the electrical room. She looked left and right to make sure that the coast was clear. She couldn't let The Shield's hiding spot be exposed by some pesky employee or even worst, an annoying and nosy Superstar and/or Diva. AJ had no clue how she was going to make an alliance of her own. She had seen The Shield be such a cohesive unit - that's what AJ wanted. She spotted Alicia Fox, Aksana and someone that she considered a pal, Layla mingling with each other.

"Hey guys." AJ interjected herself into a discussion that the three other Divas were having, before she came here.

Alicia and Aksana looked confused over the fact that AJ was standing there. AJ had done many horrible things to them in the past - why was she now talking to them? Instead of asking that question, they went back to talking to Layla.

"Guys, stop," Layla told them, while looking at AJ, who was standing there nervously, still having no clue at what to say to them. "Hey, what's up, AJ?" the British Diva asked her.

"Look, I know that you guys don't entirely like me and I'm used to it, it's fine. I just.. I wanted to tell you I would much rather be defending this title against any one of you than any of those 'Total Divas'," AJ said 'Total Divas' in air quotes. "You know, the ones those E! Network darlings that are covered in sparkles," AJ continued, saying 'sparkles' with little enthusiasm. "But, mostly shame. You know, just Natalya and The Bellas and The Funkadactyls - they think just because they're pretty that they deserve a shot at the title - at the Divas Championship. It's more than that and they think that they're better than us. You guys are so talented and that talent is being wasted. They steal your TV time. Are you just going to let that happen?" AJ asked.

"No." The three underused talent said in union. AJ had grabbed their attention. She did have a point - their talents were being wasted thanks to those Total Divas. They didn't like the fact that they were so full of themselves.

"Are you going to let those one dimensional, no talented, prima donnas take that from you?" this was the question that got Layla, Alicia and Aksana all fired up. They were not going to let those prima donnas take that from them. Layla, Aksana and Alicia were talking to each other, telling each other that they had to do something about it. AJ had lost control of these underused Divas. AJ tried to get a word and gain back control.

"Hey guys, I think I have an idea." AJ announced.

* * *

Brie and Naomi had a match against one another. AJ cringed at the sight of these two Divas wrestling. She wasn't going to allow these no talented prima donna bitches take away her well deserved camera time. Naomi connected with two dropkicks on Brie, thus, taking control of the match. Brie tries to throw Naomi outside the ring, but instead, throws herself out of the ring in the process. AJ yelled and gestured to run and ambush those Total Divas. AJ tackles Cameron to the floor. Aksana has Brie. Alicia has Naomi and Layla slaps Nikki to the floor, before joining Aksana on the attack on Brie. AJ stands up, having a huge smile on her face. Layla and Aksana roll Brie into the ring, while Alicia has Naomi. AJ comes inside the ring and holds Brie and then Layla connects with a huge kick to Brie's head.

AJ gets out of the ring and goes for a mic. She wiped her hair out of her face. "Ladies and Nerds, your WWE Divas Champion, AJ Lee!" she raised her title high and then drops the mic. AJ gives a kiss to her championship, while Alicia, Aksana and Layla stand together in the ring.

The question stands, will AJ still be champion after Night Of Champions? We'll find out soon enough.

* * *

_Seems like AJ got one over on the Total Divas. What's next for AJ and The Shield? Please, fave follow and review! :)_


	5. In Times Of Doubt

AJ and The Shield were riding in their black Hummer after the RAW tonight. What was on AJ's mind is how Night of Champions was this Sunday and it was do or die time for her. She had to retain her Divas Champion. If she was going to lose her title to one of those Total Divas, who knows how AJ will respond to it. Will she throw some huge tantrum or will she pick herself up from the ground, dust herself and walk away? AJ was unpredictable, no one was ever sure what ran in her mind.

"AJ."

AJ's thoughts were broken into when Dean had called her name. AJ turned her attention from the window to him, who, along with Seth and Roman, had exited the car. She peeked to the outside, they were already outside of the hotel. AJ sighed and then exited the car. The trunk opened and The Shield got their luggage out of the trunk. Seth went to grabbed AJ's luggage, but she stopped him, before he was able to do that.

"I got this, Seth. I don't need anyone's help for a simple task." was the only thing that she could say to him. She was telling the truth. She didn't want anyone to help her. She couldn't let the WWE Universe picture her as spineless and someone that couldn't get the job done without help. AJ let that thought sit around her mind. Then, she grabbed her luggage and yanked it from the handle, while Roman shut the trunk closed. The Shield and AJ walked inside the hotel room. Dean went and approached the woman at the front desk for their key to their hotel room.

While, Seth, Roman and AJ, were behind him, waiting for Dean to get the key. AJ was surfing the web on her phone, while Seth and Roman were listening to their music. AJ was looking at her Twitter page. Damn, those Total Divas were trash talking to her once again. She would be lying if she said that what they said didn't hurt her. It did hurt her. And saddest of all, it made her doubt herself. Wait - it's what those Total Divas wanted her to feel. It wasn't going to work on her.

Dean approached the group. "Did you get the key?" she asked him.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I got the keys. Let's head back to the hotel and try to get some sleep."

* * *

AJ was struggling to get some sleep. She couldn't sleep. She was wondering how Night of Champions will work out for her. She is wondering if she will be able to retain her championship. She knew that she was coming into that match with a target on her back. AJ knew that she was going to be the one that Naomi, Brie and Natalya were going to come after. AJ had escaped on a few occasions still the Divas Champion, but she has a twenty-five percent chance of retaining her title. Those odds are not good for her and the more that she thought about it. It scared her. AJ looked at the window to the city lights, while sitting on the couch. She let her thoughts run through her mind.

"I can see that you can't sleep either."

AJ turned her head to spot Dean standing there. AJ had her knees to her chest, while looking at him. "Yeah, I can't sleep. I have things running through my mind." she noted to him.

"I can't sleep. Hunter has made The Shield so some of the craziest shit for him. It's pretty difficult not to fall asleep like that. So, what's keeping you up?" Dean asked her. AJ found it pretty odd that Dean was asking her what was keeping her up. He seemed like the type of guy that couldn't careless about what was keeping her up and for him to ask her that was very odd behavior to her.

"The Divas Championship. My fourteen years of hard work could finally come crashing down. I expected myself to have a glorious title reign and against these three talentless bitches, I don't know if I'll be able to come out as champion." AJ wasn't feel so cocky right now. She was concerned about her title reign. What if it came to an end this Sunday? What if those E! Network darlings pull one over her? She would feel so ashamed that she lose to those talentless skanks instead to someone with talent.

"Well aren't you with Layla, Aksana and Alicia? Those girls will have your back and if those women plan to do anything in that match, there's no way that those three will stand there and do nothing. You got this, AJ." Dean had done his best at encouraging AJ. He wasn't used to encouraging women, but with AJ, he had learned how to encourage them.

"Why can't I have some of your confidence, Dean? You reek of it." AJ sighed.

"Oh thank god, that's what I reek of. I thought it was because I didn't shower thoroughly back at the arena." Dean sniffed his armpits and AJ punched him hard in his arm.

"You're disgusting, Dean," AJ rolled her eyes. "But, you're a good encourager." she smiled at him.

"Good, that's what I want to be." Dean cockily smiled.

"Are the two of you still up?"

Seth walked out to the living room and Roman was after him. He was confused of what Dean and AJ were still up. Both were usually known to have trouble sleeping. So, he assumed that they were talking.

"Yeah, AJ was having some doubts and I wanted to assure her that everything will go fine at Night of Champions." Dean informed them.

"Oh really, it seems like it worked because AJ is now sleeping on the couch." Roman pointed to AJ, who was sound asleep on the couch. She had just randomly passed out after Dean told her that everything was going to work out for her.

"Awe, little AJ is sound asleep," Seth teased. "Don't worry AJ, it will all work out for you."

* * *

_Glad that Dean could talk some sense into AJ?_ _The next chapter will be the Night of Champions chapter, will AJ prevail? Please, favorite, follow and review! :)_


	6. AJ Versus Total Divas

The day has finally come - Night of Champions. The pay-per-view where every championship must be defended. This was AJ's night. This was AJ's moment to show everyone that she is not only a champion, but she is a _wrestler_. In a fatal four way, she has a twenty-five percent chance of retaining her title. The small percentage for her coming out successful did worry her, but after Dean gave her a pep talk earlier in the week, she finally felt her confident self again. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, she was wearing her customized 'Love Bites' T-shirt, her shorts and her long Chuck Taylors. In just a matter of moments, she will prove to not only herself, but the world that no one can walk in her Chuck Taylors. That no one can match up to her level as a wrestler.

Feeling confident should be the last thing that she should be feeling right now. Just about before she got ready, Aksana and Alicia Fox walked out on her. They left her out in the cold - just like everyone else had done to her in the past. Unless, she had Layla by her side. It seemed like Layla was the only female friend that she had in the locker room.

"You're not going to leave me, right?" AJ asked Layla just to make sure. She turned to the British Diva, who gave her a warm smile.

"I'm not going to leave you." Layla confirmed. AJ nodded, it was the best thing of a confirmation that she would get now.

AJ looked back at the mirror, she couldn't help noticed that Layla began to disappear from the mirror reflection and she was replaced by Seth Rollins of The Shield. AJ smirked, when she saw Seth Rollins looking back at her. "Wow, you made Layla leave. What else can you do?" she turned to Seth, flipping her hair in the process.

"I'm just wishing you good luck. I'm just going to give you some advice and that's not to do anything idiotic, while you're in the ring. I can't stand the fact of you getting hurt because of any stupid action out there." Seth was genuine. AJ could tell that. But, she really didn't need advice from him. AJ already knew that she should be extra, extra careful out there.

"Thank you. I have been waiting for this night for the past few weeks. If I lose, I don't know how I will react. I can't see myself losing." AJ just thinking about losing made her feel queasy inside her stomach.

"I don't picture you losing. Dean, Roman and I will be rooting for you backstage. Don't disappoint us." Seth told her, with a smirk on his face. AJ began to walk out of the backstage area to behind the curtain, where she is supposed to come out of.

* * *

Naomi goes for a suplex, but Brie holds the ropes. Naomi takes her down with a hurricanrana, while AJ tries to role Natalya from behind. Natalya shoves AJ and then Naomi drops them both with a Rear View, then heads to the top and Brie cuts her off. Natalya then puts Brie on her shoulders. Naomi then goes for a crossbody, but misses. Then, she tries to springboard at Brie, but AJ slams her into the apron, while Brie tries to roll Natalya up. Natalya comes back with a suplex and then a scoop slam, then she clotheslines Naomi and slams Brie onto her, before putting them both in a double sharpshooter. AJ comes back and kicks her in the back of her head, then she runs at her and applies the Black Widow and with that, Natalya taps out.

AJ couldn't believe it. She escaped with her championship once again. She pulled one over on those Total Divas. She walked backstage with her Divas Championship on her shoulder. She just had to find her friends.

She had to find The Shield.

AJ walked around the backstage scene and found The Shield standing behind Randy Orton's dressing room. Randy being WWE Champion and all, he has been provided with all the wonderful things that a champion could ever dream off. AJ waved her championship, making sure that the faction got a good look at what she still had with her. The Shield being all serious in all, she knew that she was the only one that she was able to joke around with them and get away with it. She approached the three men and stood right in the middle - right in front of Roman Reigns.

"Guess, who proved that wrestlers prevail in the end of the day?" she singsong at them. AJ widely grinned, exposing her pearly whites.

"Just like what we expected." Roman fist bumped AJ.

"We knew that, you will be able to take care of yourself. I'm glad that you're happy with your retain." Seth nodded with his hands right in front of him. He had to look serious and intimidating. Stephanie had requested that The Shield to do that.

"AJ, scram. We're in direct orders of the Boss." Dean harshly whispered at the Divas Champion. AJ smirked.

"Oh, the big boss man and that boss lady. I had a run in with Stephanie after Payback a few months ago. She claimed that I was setting a terrible example for women everywhere. But, it seems like she's doing exactly like I was doing, " AJ reminded herself and explaining to The Shield. The Shield shook their heads and had the strangest facial expressions that one could ever look at. "Stephanie McMahon is now the manipulative bitch. I mean, did you see what she did to that poor giant? I mean and you three played a hand on that. Tsk, tsk. "

"AJ." Seth called out.

"I mean and Hunter and his stupid motto of what's best for business? Sure, I think I am the last person that wants to see Daniel Bryan as WWE Champion, but come on. Unlike Orton, Daniel is a _wrestler." _AJ went on.

"AJ." Dean spoke up.

"I swear, someone should put a stop to these McMahons. I love what I do, but I don't love what these McMahons are doing." AJ continued.

"AJ." Roman pointed behind her. AJ looked behind her and spotted Stephanie. AJ gasped and slapped her face palm on her forehead.

"Just leave, AJ. Don't ever speak of this again and leave these gentlemen alone, while they're under my control." Stephanie ordered strictly.

AJ nodded and walked away, embarrassed. She had just gotten in trouble. She only hoped that this wouldn't come back to haunt her.

And The Shield hoped the same for their friend.


	7. Someone That Gets It

How the hell did Brie Bella defeat her? She couldn't have shown weakness in that match. It just couldn't have played that way! AJ stormed the backstage area in her Chuck Taylors. This wasn't a good time for her to be approached. Brie Bella could be next on line for her Divas Championship. And by the looks of things earlier in the night, it seems like she might inject herself to Daniel Bryan's business. She had no right to insert herself. The camera didn't love her, it loved AJ. But, if that is Brie's desperate way of escaping out of her sister's side, then she's allowed to do that. If she has to deal with one Bella Twin, it might as well be Brie Bella. She opened the door to the locker room and she spotted something that she hasn't seen ever since SummerSlam. She is looking into the eyes of her former Chickbuster partner and best friend, Kaitlyn.

AJ studied Kaitlyn, she did look good. Kaitlyn looked well rested and her shoulder didn't seem to be bugging her after all the Black Widows that the two-toned Diva tapped out to. Kaitlyn had been sitting on the bench. She really didn't want to talk to AJ, but felt like she had to say something ever since AJ gave her pipe bombshell a few weeks back. After a month of absence, she was ready to compete. But, was she ready to win back her Divas Championship?

"It's been a while, AJ." Kaitlyn broke the tension in the Divas locker room. AJ sighed and placed her Divas Championship on her opposite shoulder. AJ was not in the mood to see man arms for the first time in weeks.

"How's the shoulder?" this was the nicest question that AJ could have asked her, that didn't involve Kaitlyn's masculine shape. She had to lay off jokes like that because she didn't need any other wrestlers taking the sides of the Total Divas cast.

"It's a lot better. How's you dealing with the Total Divas?" Kaitlyn asked AJ, reminding her once again that she just got pinned by Brie Bella earlier tonight. She and her group just weren't in flow tonight, who can blame them? AJ isn't someone that likes to play by any rules, exactly like Kaitlyn. It must have been that thing why they were once best friends.

"It's been rough, those total sluts think that they can roam the locker room just because they're in some reality TV show. It makes me sick to my stomach." AJ said as she took a sit next to Kaitlyn on the bench. Kaitlyn shivered in disgust. She couldn't get through watching an episode of Total Divas. She remembered watching the pilot episode of Total Divas and then quickly turning the channel and watching The Simpsons.

"I'm not too fond of the Total Divas. They don't deserve to be Divas Champion just because they have looks. You have to be a wrestler to be a champion." Kaitlyn argued.

AJ looked at Kaitlyn. Finally, someone that agreed with her! A wrestler should be a champion and_ not_ a reality TV star. Damn, did Kaitlyn get a brain in her absence because she is actually making some sense. "Someone that gets me!" AJ smiled at Kaitlyn. "I didn't know that you had intelligence under those man arms." she smiled, showing her pearly whites.

Kaitlyn gave AJ a glare, while AJ held onto her smile. It seemed like these two Divas were finally on the same page.

* * *

"What are we going to do with that petite big mouth?" Dean asked his stable mates for suggestions. Ever since last night, he knew that The Shield will have to keep AJ's mouth shut or Stephanie would really hurt her.

"I think the idea sounds dumb, but if she were to join The Shield, she would be on Stephanie's good graces." Seth suggested, looking at Dean. He thought if AJ were one of them, that she would be safe and it would keep AJ closer and to where they would see her.

"Rollins, that is the most stupidest idea that you have ever came up with," Dean rejected the idea. There was no way that AJ would be part of The Shield. This was the worst idea that Seth could ever think of. "I don't want AJ to be involved with what we are doing. If Brie decides to get involved in behalf of her goat face boyfriend, we'll handle her."

"We can all agree that we don't want AJ involved with our business. We also don't want Brie Bella to get involved as well. Her and AJ's issues have to remain in the Divas Division." Roman declared.

Dean and Seth nodded in agreement.

"But, the chances are, Brie will get involved. We need AJ to keep the plain field fair. We don't hit women." Seth noted. Hitting women was something that he didn't want to be known for. It wasn't in his nature to hit women.

"We don't?" Dean questioned confusedly. Roman elbowed him hard on his ribs, which made Dean wince in pain. "Fine, we don't. But, I don't have a problem with it." he held up his hand in surrender.

"Hey, guys."

The Shield turned their focus to AJ Lee with her Divas Championship. For someone that got pinned by a Total Diva tonight, she was in a cheery mood. Seth knew what this meant - it mean that AJ was up to something and most of the time, it wasn't something good.

"Hey AJ." Dean said carelessly. It was naturally how he sounded. So, AJ did know that she shouldn't take his voice rudely.

"Hey Dean." AJ waved to him and smiled sinisterly. There was something on her mind. What was it?

"What's up with you, AJ?" Seth knew that AJ was up to something. He could see it from a mile away. He folded his arms across his chest, waiting for AJ to respond to his question.

"Oh Seth, you're going to like this surprise. Come here, Kaitlyn." AJ's words, and Seth's eyes widened. His twin? His two-toned twin? This couldn't be true, but he didn't have to second guess himself because he was looking into the woman that has declared his twin. Kaitlyn walked out and bit her lip nervously, she has heard things about The Shield being devastating and menacing.

"Shield, I think you know Kaitlyn."

* * *

_I am kind of going off storyline with this storyline. I hope you don't mind it. This will get interesting. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. Please, fave, follow and review! :)_


	8. Divas Of Destruction

"So, I think that we have the plan down?" AJ asked, her new partner in crime, Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn was putting on her finger slit gloves on. Kaitlyn was wearing some black tactical pants - similar to the pants that The Shield wore, along with her signature T-shirt, which you can find on the WWE shopping website. AJ picked up her Divas Championship and placed it on her shoulder. AJ wore some black tactical shorts and her signature 'Love Bites' T-shirt. Battleground was this Sunday and she knew that she would have to put her title on the line against Brie Bella, a stupid Total Diva.

"I think we do. It's strange how you get ready in the electrical room." Kaitlyn's eyes wandered around the room. The room was so dark and there was barley anything in this room. The lighting wasn't like the lighting in the Divas locker room. AJ nodded and her eyes also wandered around the room.

"Yeah, you get used to it." AJ responded and after, The Shield entered the room. The Shield was already in their tactical ring gear - like they always were.

"What do you girls have under your sleeve tonight?" Dean smirked. The girls looked different tonight. Their bottoms that they normally wore _weren't_ what they were wearing. The were wearing _Shield-like_ bottoms. AJ and Kaitlyn looked at each other with grins on their faces, thrilled with what they have planned in store for everyone.

"We can't tell you what we're up to." Kaitlyn informed Dean with a smirk on her face and turned to AJ.

"You won't get the same reaction when it happens if we tell you." AJ added on, completing the sentence that Kaitlyn had started.

"Where did you get the bottoms?" Seth asked, pointing at Kaitlyn's tactical pants. "Dean, did you ask them..." he paused.

"Fuck no. I think AJ's starting her own group. This little, petite, big mouth is finally getting the message of what's good for business. AJ, make us proud." Dean sounded like a proud father, which made the two former best friends, laugh.

"I think that AJ could be starting her own Shield." Roman assumed with a grin on his face. "Just add Layla into the mix and there you have it - a female version of The Shield." AJ and Kaitlyn looked at each other - they need a third member to compete their faction. But, it's _not_ going to be Layla.

"Actually, I've been having someone in mind to joining Divas of Destruction." AJ smirked, Divas of Destruction is the name that she and Kaitlyn had agreed on for the past hour. It sounded devious and evil - two of the personality traits that AJ can describe herself to being.

"Divas of Destruction? It sounds badass," Dean nodded in approval with a smirk on his face. "Which Diva are you having in mind of joining your new stable?" he asked.

"We were thinking Paige from NXT, but I don't know, if we can get her here before Battleground. I was thinking that it would be me and Kaitlyn for a while, until we can get her to come to the main roster. It's going to be tough talking her into the idea because she's easily stubborn and not well with working with others, but this can be her opportunity and if Stephanie or Hunter approve of the idea. She can join and I was thinking that it would be The Bellas and Eva Marie versus the Divas of Destruction." AJ explained her brilliant idea to The Shield, who let the idea soak into their minds.

"How will you get Paige into the main roster? Isn't she underage still?" Roman asked.

"I thought Paige turned twenty-one a few months back. I think she's good to come to the main roster. if JoJo Offerman can be here and she's nineteen, I think Paige Knight can join." Seth argued.

"That's exactly, how I saw things, Seth," Kaitlyn lugged her muscular arm around Seth with a smug look on her face. "Maybe, if you can get Hunter and Stephanie -" Seth interjected the Houston native.

"I'm not helping fighting for your cause, we already have AJ trying to rebel against Stephanie. If you want Paige up to the main roster, you have to do it on your own. We refuse to play part of whatever you're doing." Seth looked at Kaitlyn, who had her arms folded across her chest. She titled her head and looked at AJ.

"I thought you and I were buds, Rollins. I thought we have a good friendship." AJ frowned sarcastically. AJ's frowning didn't work on Seth and not even a little bit. Seth just rolled his eyes at the Divas Champion.

"We are buds, but do you have an agenda in mind?" Seth found himself asking.

"We're going to get Total Divas canceled." BAM! That was the plan. AJ found herself smiling and giggling like a fool. AJ had figured out how she was going to get rid of those Total Divas - by canceling the show. The second half of the first season is supposed to be shown in November, if she's able to get her plan rolling now, she could have a chance of getting the show canceled before the second half of the season shows on E!

"Damn, you're planning to get that show canceled?" Dean was shocked about what his friend had conjured up. This plan was crazy! But, what else could he expect from AJ? AJ just smelled like crazy!

"That's right. Would you love to be part of getting a show canceled?" Kaitlyn joked with a smirk on her face. She approached a serious Rollins and put her elbow on his shoulder. "I know you want to, Seth." she teased, which made Roman, Dean and AJ giggle at him, Seth continued to roll his eyes.

"No thank you. Go accomplish what you need to accomplish." he told his two-tone friend and with that response, AJ and Kaitlyn were out of the electrical room. Once that the two members of Divas of Destruction were gone, The Shield was left alone.

"Do you think this this is going to work out well for them?" Roman asked out of curiosity. He wanted to know what his two other stable mates thought of their little group.

"God, I hope so." Seth responded, looking at the television, waiting for the confrontation between Daniel Bryan and Randy Orton.

* * *

Brie Bella stood there helpless, watching her fiancée being mauled by Randy Orton. Brie didn't know what to do, she didn't know what to say? Her pleading wasn't working and it only made things worse for Daniel. Brie went closer to Randy, and yelled for him to stop even more. Randy picked up Daniel from the floor, and was preparing for a devious DDT.

"Don't you dare, Randy!" Brie yelled from the top of her lungs. It was the only thing that she could do other than stand there and watch her fiancée being beaten up by the man that Hunter and Stephanie really wanted to be WWE Champion.

Meanwhile, AJ and Kaitlyn made their way to the ring from the crowd. The WWE Universe went to a sea of boos on one side, but then they saw Kaitlyn and some of the boos went to cheers in a matter of moments. What did these two Divas have planned in store? They crotched down not wanting to be seen by Brie or anyone else. Once that Randy was done delivering punishment to Daniel and on his way back up the ramp, AJ went on one side behind the barricade and Kaitlyn at the other, they jumped over it. Brie looked at AJ, and AJ began to attack Brie, making her fall to the floor. AJ delivered a few punches before getting her up. Kaitlyn backed up, with AJ holding a beaten up Brie up and Kaitlyn ran connecting with a giant spear on Brie. Brie fell to the ground again, clutching her stomach.

"Get a steel chair!" Kaitlyn shouted at AJ, and AJ didn't think twice before proving Kaitlyn with a black steel chair.

Brie got back up and began to punch her way back to the fight. Brie did have the heart of a fighter, just like her boyfriend. The crowd went crazy with the 'YES!' chants, when she was kneeing AJ and then Kaitlyn in their guts, it was a trick that she picked up from her boyfriend. She really wanted to fight for Daniel and show that she could handle herself. AJ ended up ramming her against the barricade. AJ was ready to connect with her submission move the Black Widow, AJ backed away and then ran to Brie, but Brie connected with her finisher, Bella Buster. AJ's face down on the ground. Brie gets up and is connected with another spear by Kaitlyn, who seemed to pulled a Roman Reigns. The crowd in boos as Kaitlyn quickly got AJ up, who was still out of it because of the face buster that Brie had given to her before. Kaitlyn and AJ walked up the ramp with their hands raised up, the crowd booing even more.

* * *

The Shield stood speechless in the electrical room. What the hell just happened? Roman looked the most shock - Kaitlyn stole something out of his playbook and it _worked. _

"I think that we created a monster." Dean broke the silence in the room.

"Total Divas, meet your destruction." Seth chuckled, while looking at the television.

* * *

_I'm taking a different direction in this story. Lets see how all of this will work out. Please fave, follow and review! :)_


	9. One Step Closer To The Goal

Brie Bella still hadn't got over what transpired on RAW on Monday. Kaitlyn and AJ working on the same team? In what world, would that make sense? At SummerSlam, these two hated one another. AJ had caused Kaitlyn a lot pain and now, they're working for the same cause. Brie couldn't stand this. Kaitlyn could ruin her opportunity to become Divas Champion. In the dark area backstage, she wandered around in her pink ring attire. She had to admit, she was nervous about facing AJ. Her sister Nikki wasn't going to be by her side, but her protégé, Eva Marie was going to be ringside with her. Perhaps, Eva could help watch Kaitlyn, so she can provide her attention to AJ.

"Don't worry Brie, you have this win in the bag. I believe that you can win." Eva had hope that Brie will be able to pull out a victory. Her hands rested in Brie's shoulders, hoping that she can help her friend restore some confidence within herself. Brie nodded, trying to take in what Eva said to her. She tried to use what she said to help her gain confidence within herself.

"Thanks for the pep talk, Eva. It is really helpful." Brie responded.

"Brie, no need to worry. Everything is going to be fine."

Brie looked up and smiled to find her identical twin sister, Nikki stand there in her short pink dress. Brie jogged over to her and embraced her in a hug. This was a moment, which she needed Nikki by her side. Was Nikki going to be by her side? Brie had no clue, she didn't even know that Nikki was going to be in Buffalo. So to see her sister here, is very surprising to The Bella Twin.

"Nikki, how are you even here?" Brie was so speechless, she couldn't find the right words to respond. It felt like she was living a dream. Was Nikki actually here? Nikki had informed her twin that she was going to be visiting her boyfriend, John Cena this weekend. Wow, Nikki left John to come and support her. That was loyalty to her.

"I think witnessing my sister beat that crazy chick and take away her Divas Championship was something that I wanted to experience live and not on television with a former WWE Champion." Nikki coiled a smile.

* * *

"You're going to go out there and retain your championship against that Total Bitch. It's Brie Bella for crying out loud. She can't wrestle to save our lives. AJ, you have been able to walk out as champion, all we need you to do is do whatever it takes to walk out as champion once again." Kaitlyn was giving her own pep talk to AJ Lee, who paced around, clutching her championship in the Divas Locker Room.

"I know, Kait. Nikki and Eva are going to be in her corner. What if they outnumber you? I know that you can be some powerhouse, but Eva is sneaky and Nikki can be so devious. I swear, if Paige was in my corner, I would feel good coming out." AJ didn't think that Kaitlyn would be able to take on Eva and Nikki on her own. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes.

"I think that you should have a little faith in me, AJ. Eva's a no talented bitch and Nikki still has that injury bugging her. I don't think that they are problems at all. The problem is that you don't have enough confidence within yourself. We've tried convincing Rollins, Ambrose and Reigns to trying to get Paige on the roster, but they think that we should handle that ourselves. So for now, we're on our own. We'll still try get Paige to be part of Divas of Destruction, but it could take a while." Kaitlyn tried to explain to her partner. She didn't like the fact that AJ had little confidence in her.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I am thankful that you have joined me after all I have done to you in the past. I feel like I really need to retain if we want Total Divas to get cancelled." AJ said.

"You will retain. Trust me, have I ever let you down?" Kaitlyn asked with a coiled smile.

AJ coiled a smile back at her partner. "Never."

* * *

Brie slapped AJ across her cheek. AJ turned back, she could still feel the sting of Brie's slap and returned the favor by slamming Brie face first into the ring post. AJ took some time to make fun of The Bella Twin as Kaitlyn began to root AJ on. With AJ distracted, Brie kicked her from behind, making AJ fall to her knees. Brie then grabbed AJ by the face and started to trash-talk her. Nikki and Eva cheered ringside. Brie wanted revenge on AJ. After all AJ had put her through, she was planning to take something that meant the world to AJ. Brie wanted the Divas Championship. Brie went for a cover after a cross body, AJ kicked out on two. Kaitlyn continued to root on AJ. What AJ didn't know was that Paige was in the arena tonight. The Shield ended up bring up Paige to the roster. They said that they wanted her and AJ to do things herself, but The Shield couldn't stand to watch AJ lose her championship tonight.

Kaitlyn glanced over to the front row, where she spotted Paige in the audience. She wore her signature black and leather crop top paired with her leather black jacket and black jeans. It was obvious that she had to dress causally and for the Total Divas not to assume that she was Paige from developmental. Her time to shine was right now and normally, she disliked working with people. She remembered working with Sofia Cortez as part of the Anti-Divas, but it didn't end up working out so well. But, The Shield approached her and they told her how they wanted her rather than a Diva from the main roster already. Paige spotted Eva Marie and her long, Rihanna, red hair. She had the temptation to yank at her hair to gain her attention. Paige reached over from her seat and grabbed Eva by her hair, pulling her, so she hit the barricade harshly. Nikki turned around and Paige jumped ringside and attacked Brie.

"What in the world? Who the hell is she?" JBL yelled, amazed with the young raven-haired female.

"I think- I think- I think that's Paige from developmental! That's Paige from NXT. What is she doing here?" Michael Cole was so baffled at this moment that he didn't know what to say.

"I don't know and I don't like it." Jerry Lawler said. He dislike that she was attacking Nikki.

Paige slammed Nikki to the ground and threw her to Kaitlyn. "You take care of her!" Paige yelled to Kaitlyn and then met with a push from Brie.

"Who the hell are you? This is none of your business!" Brie yelled at Paige, who was on the floor.

Out of nowhere, AJ came from behind and rolled up Brie. One...two...three. AJ rolled out of the ring as soon as she could to regroup with her partners. AJ couldn't believe that she came out of the match alive. Most of all, she couldn't believe the Paige was here. AJ gave Paige a hug, which made the Anti-Diva a little uncomfortable. Paige took on of AJ's arms and raised it up in the air. Kaitlyn grabbed the other one and raised it in the air. The three Divas of Destruction looked back at Eva and Nikki, helping Brie get up. Brie was so heartbroken and angry, she couldn't contain her anger.

"So, is Paige part of AJ and Kaitlyn's group?" Jerry asked confused, watching Paige mock Brie from up the ramp.

"I would assume that she is. We need to get to the bottom of all of this!" Michael declared.

"This could be the most interesting thing to have happened to the Divas Division in a very long time." JBL said.

* * *

"How did you get Paige?" AJ asked Kaitlyn as soon as they got backstage. AJ felt so relieved and happy. She clutched her Divas Championship like it was her child.

"I didn't get Paige." Kaitlyn admitted. AJ looked confused.

"If you didn't get Paige, how - " AJ was interjected.

"We got her for you ladies."

The three Divas looked at Dean, Seth and Roman walking to them. AJ squealed and then went to all three members are the same time. Her arms weren't big enough to give them a tight hug, but she did managed to get them all in the hug.

"You three are the most amazing friends that a girl like me can ever have!" AJ admitted and then released the hug.

"We know." the three of them said at the same time.

"Now, you're one step closer to the goal." Paige stated.

* * *

_Yay! Paige has arrived. I wonder what will happen next with these six. Please fave, follow and review! :)_


	10. An Interview With Michael Cole

"Kaitlyn, AJ, Paige, I'm so glad that you guys managed to do this interview after all that has happened with you women recently," Michael Cole was given the opportunity to interview the Divas of Destruction, a week after Battleground. This interview was going to be pre-recorded for RAW tonight and the three Divas were really busy to be sitting down and answering Cole's questions. Kaitlyn, AJ and Paige were sporting their black and leathered ring attire. Their tops were cropped below their waist and their leather shorts and laced tights underneath were tight on them. This wasn't the type of outfit that AJ nor Kaitlyn could be caught in the street spot it, but Paige insisted that it would give them a rebellious look and stick them out from the division full of Total Divas. Paige really loved her outfit, but Kaitlyn and AJ were just getting used to it. "It was two weeks ago, where the WWE Universe saw the three of you joining each other in attack of three of the Total Divas. Many people might disagree with your guys' cause -" AJ interjected.

"Who are these people? Give me a list of names and I'll make them see who the actual wrestlers in the Divas locker room are." AJ was sporting her black and leathered crop top, with matching leather short shorts and laced tight underneath her shorts. AJ had said that with such fury in her voice.

"I assume that you're one of those people, Cole," Kaitlyn, who sat next to AJ, grabbed the attention of Michael. "I assume that you're in the exact same page of those Total Divas that have disgraced this division for such a long time. Let me tell you something, AJ, Paige and I have worked our asses off for so long to have the opportunity to hold the Divas Championship that AJ proudly holds. What those Total Divas want with it is just some accessory that will benefit their reality show. I can't comprehend why management would rather give Brie Bella a title shot. I thought that Stephanie McMahon had something against her. So, many questions in our minds, but we're on a search for the answers."

"What the WWE Universe is wondering is why the three of you are working together. AJ, I thought you and Kaitlyn hated each other? And Paige, aren't you still supposed to be in developmental waiting for the call to the main roster? I have some questions that need to be answered ladies, it's not just you, it's also me and the WWE Universe." Michael Cole pointed out.

"Who cares about what the WWE Universe thinks! What do they know? Is there one single individual in the arena that knows what actual talent is? I can bet whenever they think of a wrestler that their minds automatically think The Bellas or Eva Marie or JoJo Offerman - the WWE Universe is corrupted, if they think that those four Divas are the definition of talent. I have busted my ass off in NXT for the past two years and witnessing Eva Marie and JoJo getting there before me, even with the low quality talent that they possess makes me sick!" Paige stood up from her chair and yelled at Cole's face. AJ gets up and put a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. You're with us now. We won't let those Total Divas get to you." AJ assured Paige, rubbing her shoulder. Paige took a deep breath and stormed to take her seat.

"You see Cole, those Total Divas aren't in it for wrestling. They're in it for the glitz and glamour of wrestling. They want to use the WWE as a step to their goals - which maybe, acting, singing, modeling. Basically, things they have no talent in. Why can't they just disappear to some acting, singing or modeling reality show? The WWE is not a place for them! The WWE is place for wrestlers like ourselves." Kaitlyn motioned to AJ, Paige and herself.

"But what if they are actually here for the wrestling?" Michael asked them. Damn, was Michael Cole really annoying them now? It received an eye roll from all three of the Divas.

"They are not here for the wrestling!" Paige growled.

"Cole, you're so old, but not so wise at all. This is a second love for them. If they got an acting, singing or modeling gig, they would go out to do that in a heartbeat. The three of us love wrestling. That's all we want to do. We all eat, sleep and breath wrestling. Those Divas just sleep with the WWE talent to get further in the company," AJ paused to look at the Divas Championship that sat on her lap. "This is all I have," she lifted her championship from her lap. "This is all I live for. Without this championship, I'm nothing at all." this was an emotional moment for AJ. She believed that without the Divas Championship that she was nothing in the WWE. To have her Divas Championship go to a Total Diva, it would just break her down to pieces.

"Kaitlyn and I want to make sure that the Divas Championship stays in the group. It has to stay within the group!" Paige growled, which alarmed Michael back to his chair.

"We have a goal, Michael - to get Total Divas off the air. To get this Divas Division back on track. The WWE doesn't need these models that Vince McMahon loves to hire. He needs wrestlers like myself, AJ and Paige. I was a model once, I can admit that, but I actually have passion for the business. I've always had passion for wrestling and without it, I'd probably be as weak as Brie Bella felt at Battleground. I don't want to ever experience that feeling." Kaitlyn explained to Cole.

"You want to get Total Divas off the air? The show is doing really well on the E! Network. It is really rare for a show to get canceled when it is doing so well at the moment." Cole informed them.

"We will cancel Total Divas," AJ looked at Cole darkly with her eyes. Cole should never underestimate the Divas of Destruction. "You might not believe it, but we will end up getting Total Divas off the air if it is the last thing that we do!" she vowed. "If I am able to walk out as Divas Champion, even with everyone doubting me, I am sure that I get can Total Divas off the air."

"You women sure have a challenge ahead of you. Who are you?" Cole asked them. What was the name of their little group?

"We are the Divas of Destruction." Paige said, trying to force a smile on her face. "Meet your destruction." she added on.

Cole looked at them confused what was going on? The camera fell to the floor and shut off before it was seen what these three devious women were planning to do.

* * *

_This was just an interview chapter! Believed that these girls needed to reveal some secrets. Please fave, follow and review! :)_


	11. Just Thinking About Destruction

"How are we going to get rid of Total Divas you ask?" AJ asked a rhetorical-like question to Kaitlyn and Paige in the Smackdown taping. AJ, Paige and Kaitlyn were in the parking lot, waiting for The Shield, who was going to ride with them back to the hotel. Kaitlyn had a match earlier against Nikki Bella, which Kaitlyn won, after a distraction from AJ. "We're going to get Total Divas cancelled." she told them again. It was the same information, in which she told the WWE Universe on RAW. This was AJ's devious plan to getting rid of those so-called 'models' and bring the division back from the ashes it was in. Paige cringed her eyes, she never got _how_ they were going to get rid of Total Divas. The only reason on why she agreed to join the Divas of Destruction was because she wanted to wrestle. So, she hoped a way to get rid of the Total Divas was by wrestling them and if they lost, Total Divas is gone from existence.

"AJ, we are wrestlers right?" Paige jumped down from the car hood rebelliously. She got close to AJ's face, awaiting for AJ to answer her question. Paige was not a patient girl. AJ was surprised that Paige would ask her such a question.

"Of course, we're wrestlers. I'm the Divas Champion!" AJ responded to her. "What are you going with this?" she asked back to Paige.

"Why don't we get Total Divas cancelled because they lost a wrestling match?" Paige suggested. "You said it yourself, champ. Those Total Divas can't wrestle to save our lives. And, we are all wrestlers here?" she questioned.

"I'm all on board for Paige's plan. Just think about it, AJ. Divas of Destruction versus The Bellas and Eva Marie." Kaitlyn envisioned the match and how, it would get the attention of people that never cared about Divas matches to begin with. But, a typical six diva tag team match? She felt like there had to be something more to the match. No one would want to stand to watch a Divas match. The WWE Universe wanted to be captivated with wrestling.

"I don't want to wrestle in a boring, tag team match. I want it to be a little more personal. You know Hell in a Cell is in just a few weeks..." AJ paused with a huge smirk showing up on her face. Kaitlyn's eyes widened in fear, while Paige had a look of amusement.

"The match can't be a Hell in a Cell Six Diva Tag Team match," Kaitlyn rejected the idea. "I don't think this has been done before. We could all get killed with that match!" Kaitlyn was shocked that AJ would consider this match being in Hell in a Cell. "You're crazy!"

"You know, a long time ago, you calling me that would bug me. But, I'm chill about it because maybe, I am a little crazy for thinking about this match. But, this match would really show those Total Divas, that they shouldn't be wrestling. The problem is Eva Marie. She's not a wrestler. So, I was thinking that we would replace her with Natalya. I mean, she could be terrific in Hell in a Cell. And, she could make those Bellas look bad, so it benefits us." AJ explained her idea, like it was the right thing to do.

"I know for sure that Eva will be outside the ring and even with ourselves being inside a cage, she will be up to no good. So, I figure that we should bring someone in." Paige suggested and nodded her head.

"You mean as like back-up?" Kaitlyn asked confused.

"Exactly! But, who are the other wrestlers in the Divas Locker room?" Paige pondered for a moment with her hands on her hips, pacing back and fourth, kicking something out of her path, now and then.

"There's Tamina Snuka. She's a beast in the ring. I say, she should have been a contender for my championship," AJ brought up. "I've had a few conversations with her in the past. I think that she would totally fit in as a bodyguard. Plus, she could totally rip Eva apart. Who doesn't want to see little cocky and arrogant, Eva Marie get her head taken off her body by Tamina?"

"I would totally pay to see that! That would show her that no one takes my spot in the main roster!" Paige was just getting pumped up talking about heads being taken out of bodies. Her idea was going to become a reality. This was an awesome moment for her. Paige is someone that barley gets happy, but this was really making her happy - the happiest girl in the world.

"This Hell in a Cell idea sounds like a bad one. Would Stephanie even allow this idea to happen?" Kaitlyn asked. Hell in a Cell was an environment that Divas should not be inside in. Things can't end up pretty, if they're in Hell in a Cell.

"She might, if we have something to do about it."

The three Divas turned around and smiled when they saw The Shield standing there. The Shield had overheard what they were talking about and they loved the idea. They would love to see the three women go along with the idea. Have their names in the history books. Give the fans something, so they will care about Divas matches again. This was something that they would love to be involved in.

AJ approached Seth. "Do you think that we can come up with something, so Stephanie will give us this match or are we in our own worlds and this will never happen?" AJ asked.

"I think that she would allow this to happen. She's not a fan of Brie Bella because of her fiancée, but if you point out this idea, she might agree to let you have this match. Who knows? It could be what's best for business." Seth quoted Triple H and chuckled.

"I hate this idea. Things that we never imagine happening could totally happen!" Kaitlyn was showing her dislike and concern about this match, everyone's attention went to Kaitlyn.

"Like the very attractive Total Divas could win?" Dean named one of the biggest thing that could happen. Seth and Roman up sided him on his head harshly and AJ and Paige smacked him on the back, making him flinch a bit. "Hey, hey, where's the love here?"

"Kaitlyn, don't be such a baby. We'll be right here for you," AJ assured Kaitlyn with a giant hug. "I'll apply the black widow on Brie. You'll spear Nikki in half and Paige will connect with the Paige Turner on Natalya. Everything will go fine. I promise!"

"We'll help you not be afraid of the cell. I come from a gritty background. I have an idea of what these matches are all about." Paige slug her arm around Kaitlyn's shoulders with no hesitation.

Kaitlyn sighed. "You want me to risk my life to get Total Divas canceled? You girls are so insane. But, I want to get rid of Total Divas, so bring on the cell!" she finally agreed.

Paige and AJ cheered in victory as The Shield silently shouted 'yes' amongst themselves. The Divas of Destruction had no idea what they will get themselves into.

* * *

_I know that the WWE would never make Divas participate in a Hell in a Cell. Probably because it would turn out to be such a huge, horrible mess. But, in my story, they will participate in a Hell in a Cell match. Please fave, follow and review! :)_


	12. A Need Of Approval

The Divas of Destruction were on their way to Brad Maddox's office, in which they were expecting to find Stephanie McMahon in the office with her husband and most of the time, The Shield was with them as protection from anything that would want to hurt them. This made AJ nervous because last time that she had confronted Stephanie, it had been on bad terms. She hoped that Stephanie had appreciated AJ staying away and keeping her mouth shut about Stephanie McMahon and that stupid motto of _'it's what's best for business'. _AJ walked in the front, with Kaitlyn and Paige right behind her. What AJ hoped was that The Shield were able to talk her up and possibly help her get this tag team Hell in a Cell match approved by Stephanie.

Meanwhile, The Shield were talking amongst themselves about some tag team match that they had later in the night against Cody Rhodes and Goldust and Daniel Bryan. The guys weren't so worried about it. They believed they had the match won.

"So, is AJ, Paige and Kaitlyn going to be coming? I thought we were going to help talk them up, so Stephanie will have to give them the match." Dean had asked curiously. He realized that the Divas of Destruction were no where in sight. Seth patted him against his chest.

"Kaitlyn texted me saying that they were on their way." Seth informed them, showing Dean and Roman the text. Dean looked at the text and then looked at Seth.

"How come the girls give you and Roman their numbers, but never me?" Dean asked, pretended to act hurt. Roman rolled his eyes.

"Because they think you're creepy." Roman retorted like the answer was obvious.

"And plain weird." Seth added on, right after Roman's response. Seth went on to respond to Kaitlyn's text.

"What's all the talk about Ambrose being strange?" Stephanie asked The Shield with a chuckle.

"Have you seen Dean?" Seth laughed, thumbing at Dean. "You think that Orton is sadistic, you haven't seen Dean yet." he joked around.

"This guy is a total wackjob!" Roman agreed, laughing. Dean looked seriously annoyed right now and knew that he had to change the subject as soon as possible to avoid him being the target of embarrassment.

"Ha-ha-ha. You guys are so funny. But, this is what I want to know," Dean looked at Stephanie. "Stephanie, who do you like more, Seth, Roman or I?" he asked.

Stephanie looked at the three gentleman, just looking for a way to escape the question. She did have a favorite in mind, but she didn't want to lower the self-esteems of the other two Shield members.

Right as Stephanie was going to respond to the question, the door sprung open thanks to Kaitlyn's powerful kick. Kaitlyn, Paige and AJ walked in the room, in their black attire. The Shield quickly got in front of Stephanie for her protection. AJ looking up, so her eyes connected to Dean's. This was all part of the plan - pretending that these six have never been in contact with one another before.

"Ms. Lee, what brings you here?" Stephanie asked, behind of Roman. AJ escaped Dean's glare and shifted her attention to Stephanie, her hair swishing when she made the transition. AJ smirked and tilted her head to the side. No, AJ wasn't going to get a little crazy, she was just thinking of the right words to persuade her boss into getting her what she rightfully wanted.

"Stephanie, I know that the last confrontation that we had, wasn't our best, but I think that we have something in common and that is how much we dislike Brie Bella. Her fiancée wants to be champion. He doesn't even have the champion look. I mean, who wants a goat to be WWE Champion? I certainly don't. Do any of you?" AJ looked back at Kaitlyn and Paige, who silently said no, helping back up AJ. AJ then turned back to Stephanie. "I'm certainly looking forward to seeing Randy Orton being the face of the WWE, but I think you would much rather have me help you with Brie Bella, her sister and all those other Total Divas."

Stephanie's blue eyes connected with AJ's brown eyes. What was AJ asking for? Last time that they talked, AJ was saying how Stephanie didn't know what was best for business and look at her now. Was she supposed to believe that AJ was now fighting for the right cause? This all seemed a little too fishy for Stephanie.

"I don't have any issues with Brie Bella." Stephanie lied. It was obvious that Stephanie had an issue with Brie and the Divas of Destruction could smell Stephanie's lies from a mile away.

"Oh Steph, why do you lie to us with stuff like that? I don't know if you know this, but I'm the Divas Champion. I could help you with Brie Bella and since we could help you with Brie, we could help you with Nikki. It would be like killing two birds with one stone." AJ explained, looking at back at the group, who shook their heads with much excitement.

"Stephanie, I think that AJ could play a part in dealing with Brie Bella." Seth went along with AJ. It was his job to speak first.

"Also, Nikki and that other Total Diva need to be taught a lesson. So why not let Paige and Kaitlyn take care of them?" Dean suggested. There was always something so persuasive about Dean, that would make anyone agree with him. Right now, he just knew what to say to the boss. Hell, Dean just always knew the right thing to say at the right time.

Stephanie thought about what the two members of The Shield had suggested to her. Of course, she had to pay attention to The Shield, in the end of the day, she was paying them a lot of money, not only to protect her, but Randy Orton and her husband.

"How about The Divas of Destruction versus The Bella Twins and," Stephanie paused, she realized that Eva Marie wasn't good enough to wrestle in the match. She was only just a Diva-in-training. She wasn't good enough to be in such a good match against a talented team. She had to find someone that would help The Bellas look good. "How about Natalya?" this was just perfect, AJ had been hoping that Stephanie would say Natalya.

Paige's eyes widened in pretend shock. She knew this was going to be coming. So, she was prepared for it. "That would be bloody brilliant! But, I want these Total Divas to suffer. I want them to be in so much pain that they wouldn't want to wrestle again. But, what kind of stipulation should we have at Hell in a Cell?"

"Dean, Seth, Roman, what do you think that the stipulation should be at Hell in a Cell?" Kaitlyn asked them, while she pretended to ponder. The Shield, all pretended to ponder to themselves.

"How about No Disqualification?" Roman suggested.

"Not good enough," AJ rejected the idea. "How about a tables match?" she suggested.

"Not good enough," Dean rejected the idea. "How about a street fight?" he suggested.

"Not good enough!" Kaitlyn grunted. "Hell in a Cell? I don't know?"

Stephanie had watched the three Divas and three Superstars ponder for the match that the Six Diva Tag should be. It had to be good enough for Hell in a Cell. Stephanie really wanted to punish Brie Bella because she knew how much it would anger Daniel Bryan. Stephanie thought of the perfect stipulation and she knew that it would make them all happy.

"How about Hell in a Cell?" Stephanie smirked.

"We think it's perfect." AJ smirked back. "But, this is what happens, when they lose..." she began.

* * *

"Hell in a Cell?" Natalya asked Brie Bella in shock. Brie stood there in shock, she had just learned the news of what match she was going to have at Hell in a Cell. RAW was over and Natalya, The Bellas and Eva Marie were all in the Divas Locker room. They all sighed because of the news.

"If we lose, Total Divas is done," Brie took a seat at the bench. She couldn't process the type of match. Hell in a Cell. This match could ruin her career. There have been no Divas that have competed in this match. "Stephanie, is out to get me. I feel like she is the mastermind of this match." she said with so much anger in her voice.

"Don't worry Brie, I'll be there to support all of you. The rest of the cast will be out there to support you," Eva told her, trying to comfort the concerned Bella Twin. Eva wanted to cry, this meant the world to her. She couldn't imagine her life without the show. She was nothing without Total Divas.

"This match is going to kick our ass-" Nikki stated, but was injected by Natalya.

"Listen here. All of you, I don't want to hear any negativity coming out of either of you. We are Total Divas, this feud could totally benefit our show. Have you guys thought of that? The Divas of Destruction think that they have one over us because of Paige, but we got Eva at our corner. The Divas of Destruction are at a numbers disadvantage and we plan to use that to our ultimate advantage." Natalya vowed.

"We need this win. But first, let's use that numbers advantage..." Brie smirked.

* * *

_How will the Total Divas use their numbers advantage to get one over the Divas of Destruction? Might have to read all about it in the next chapter. Please, fave, follow and review! :)_


End file.
